User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/some parrelles between common sense/poem and reason/rhyme
hey y'all so ive been trying to get back into the wiki but oh boy is that hard. i decided i should make a blog post bc i guess thats easier than a page or smth. the choices i gave myself were a letter explaining why i truly left many moons ago or something ive been thinking about for a long time regarding poem, cs, and their mothers. i went with the latter bc it's much more fun and no one truly wants to here about my problems. there's a lot of parallels between our next rhyme and reason and the previous ones, but im not sure if ive ever fully talked about this publicly. ive thought about it but ive never said anything about it. so i decided to put all my thoughts into a blog post for y'all to read. or not. most ppl are probably going to do the latter but oh well ive accepted that at this point. how did we get here? i thought we should start off with a little paragraph about the evolution of poem and cs characters. poem and cs were, relatively, very similar characters at their conception, besides the fact that poem with more artistic and cs was more logical which was their main difference. and then poem started developing into her own little character, fueled by her relationship with scythe, and the whole moral of "following your heart", which eventually ended with poem become a rebel. this change was interesting to see what it did to poems character, as she became more defiant and less what cs and her mother wanted. cs on the other hand, wasn't greatly benefited from this change. she turned into someone who is controlling, very over protective, and someone who's only real character was simply to despise scythe. why did she despise scythe? there was no reason back then. she just did in this overprotective sisterly manner. but once i wrote up rhyme and reasons backstory, a lot of parts of each poem and c.s character became into light. and that where we are now. the backstory!!! poem's father has always been a mystery to everyone. the first to incarnation of him he was around just not important. the first time he was some king from another land, the second time he was some commoner who just was there. scythe actually mentioned this in rp that the reason common sense may not like scythe is the same reason queen reason didnt like poems dad- they were not royalty. but now we have huebert larme, the father who was never ready to be a father. and here is his story. rhyme was nothing like her daughter in high school. she was a loner who was only friends with her studies. reason, on the other hand, was a lot like poem. 'she had a boyfriend '(make a note of that), who's name was finn. finn was friends with a guy named hubert, who rhyme vaguely knew but not really. they sat at lunch together but that was about it. after being saved my milo, reason and finn got hitched and rhyme meet up with huey at the wedding. reason and finn, believing they would make a great couple, set the two of them up. it wasn't true love, heck it wasn't even some vague sense of love, but the two stuck together bc reason and finn were so happy about it. so one thing lead to another in their relationship and oopsie daisy rhymes pregnant. upon hearing the news, huey was utterly shocked. rhyme proposed that they get hitched so they could avoid a controversy, but hey wasn't about that. he was a player, and had a handful of other loves throught the kingdom of wisdom and it's one thing to cheat when your dating it's another thing to cheat when your married, especially to the princesses. so, huey did the only thing he could. he left. one day he just... disappeared. finn tried to contact with him but he couldn't. even those who claimed to be those handful of other lovers didn't know what happened. so rhyme just accepted her faith as one of the various princesses in her family who had a child out of wedlock. a bit before poem was born, rhyme's mother, queen exact logic, who, despite her name, was the previous rhyme, died. this put on a lot of stress as rhyme became queen rhyme and was faced with having a child she was not prepared to have. so, when poem was born, rhyme was distant from her, distraught. reason was also distraught because she felt responsible for this whole fiasco and setting her dear sister up with a terrible man. she became less like her teen self and much more like a motherly, regal princess. something to note is poem has blue eyes like her father and looks strikingly similar to him in other regards. parallel time!!! so the reason common sense is hesitant about poem dating scythe is that she is scared shes going to repeat history and poem is going to be alone with a child like her mother. it's not that cs believes scythe would do what huey did, it's not because their similar ppl, but cs would think this about literally anyone who dated poem. she sees seen what's happened with rhyme and reason and is so scared that it's going to happen again with her and poem, so she actively tries to ignore the "parallels". however, common sense is wrong. poem and cs dont parallel their respective mothers, they parallel their aunts. as in, poem parallels reason and c.s parallels rhyme. poem is like reason, the peppy, excitable one with a lot of friends, while c.s is like rhyme, the person whos quiet, very logical, and only friends are the one introduced to her by poem. now, something else to note. reason dated finn, her later husband, while they were in high school. rhyme and huey only got together after wards. this is important because in this parallel, poem and scythe don't start dating after high school, but during like reason and finn. and while the future isn't as neatly written as their past, poem and scythe eventually do get married and at least have one kiddo. this is very different then what happens with rhyme and huey. now, cs has very valid fears. i mean, huey screwed up everyone's lives, rhyme, reason, poem, even common sense's life. i don't blame her for thinking like this, especially since c.s cant see the future- she doesn't know the scythe and poem end up perfectly fine and nothing like what happened with rhyme and huey. i thought about continuing this parallel and have poem introduce cs to someone who she eventually marries and he later leaves her. i think, narratively, it would think it would be very interesting for cs, who tries her hardest not to let poems life parallels rhyme, ends up having a life that parallels rhyme. however, i can not bring myself to put cs threw that pain and i feel like poem would recognize the mistakes that her aunt made and wouldn't force cs into a relationship she doesn't want. so, that's just a lot of things ive been thinking of! drop a comment of what you think or any questions u have! ive been thinking about this for a long time and i hope some of u enjoy some poem/cs content! Category:Blog posts